Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly to a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine, a power storage device, and a motor which is configured to receive a supply of electric power from the power storage device and generate a traveling driving force.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-49381 discloses a hybrid vehicle having a CD (Charge Depleting) mode and a CS (Charge Sustaining) mode. The CD mode is a mode of proactively consuming an SOC (State Of Charge) of a power storage device by mainly performing EV (Electric Vehicle) traveling while allowing HV (Hybrid Vehicle) traveling. The CS mode is a mode of appropriately performing switching between the HV traveling and the EV traveling to control the SOC within a predetermined range. It should be noted that the EV traveling is the traveling of stopping an engine and using only a motor generator, and the HV traveling is the traveling of operating an engine.
In this hybrid vehicle, when the SOC becomes less than or equal to a CS mode threshold value during the CD mode being selected, switching from the CD mode to the CS mode is performed. When the SOC is raised to a CD mode threshold value which is higher than the CS mode threshold value during the CS mode being selected, switching from the CS mode to the CD mode is performed (refer to Japanese Patent Laying-Open NO. 2013-49381).
In the hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-49381 described above, frequent switching between the CD mode and the CS mode is prevented by increasing the CD mode threshold value to be greater than the CS mode threshold value.
Here, there is a case where, in order to perform switching from the CS mode to the CD mode in accordance with a request from a user, an input device configured to allow a user to request an increase in the SOC of the power storage device is provided. However, when the input device is operated by a user, there is a possibility that it takes a long time to raise the SOC to the CD mode threshold value, and expectations of a user who requests early switching to the CD mode cannot be met.